Music Memes
by TutkaKid
Summary: This is from not wanting to sleep. Most are AU, ratings go from T to M. Yullen and Lucky! more couples to come  Yaio! Don't like don't read!
1. KandaxAllen

**A/N HEYYA! I will be putting out a new yaio Prince of Tennis story as soon as I break up how I want the chapters and yeah. ANYWAYS! This is a totally random Music challenge type thing? I don't really know, I saw someone did this and was like I WANT TO DO THAT! So, yeah here it is xD okay so the rules:**

**Put your music play on shuffle.  
><strong>**For each song that comes on, write a quick drabble for a pairing you like. You must finish in the time the song takes to finish. Once the song is over, move on to the next one.  
><strong>**You cannot skip songs. You must do whatever comes on.  
><strong>**Do ten of these.**

**Some are kind of long and some are confusing but if you know the lyrics to the song you should be able to piece it together xD haha okay so ONWARD! FORWARD! **

**NO I DO NOT OWN D GRAY MAN BUT OH BOY IF I DID! ;D **

* * *

><p><strong>1) Shoulda – Hinder<strong>

*beep* _The number you have dial has been – _

DAMN. I punched the wall behind my bed. Why, why? WHY! Why couldn't I just say those three words that that stupid bean-sprout is always going on about! How come every time I hear him say it I freeze up and can't say it back?

I shoulda just said it. Would it have made a difference? Could I get him back now? Should it make a difference now? _I love you too, you moron._

**2) Whispers In the Dark – Skillet**

I could be everything to you, why won't you let me in? When Lavi cheated on you, I was here, I held you as you cried, so why can't you figure out how I feel?

You are everything to me, why can't you realize that? When Lavi slept with that whore, I wasn't crying over him. I was crying because I understood that I really loved you. I really love you Kanda. I just wish you could open your eyes.

No, you'll never be alone. Moyashi, I'll always be here for you, and hopefully you will find my love in these whispers in the dark.

**3) Camisado – Panic! At the Dicso**

White, that's all I see. White, white, white, _sterile_ that's what hospitals remind me of. Why did they have to beat me up so bad? All I did was stay out past my curfew, jeez. Oh well, I get to hit on that hot nurse, it's worth it.

"Hey Allen how are you doing today? Any feeling in your legs? How about your broke arm, any pain?" Nurse Kanda walked in looking down through his glasses. He looked up and blushed at my heated gaze.

Oh yes, totally worth getting the snot beat out of me if I got to see this guy every day.

**4) If I die Young – The Band Perry**

They had just gotten back from the funeral of a very young exorcist, her mother wasn't even gray yet. Kanda pulled Allen into a soft embrace on their couch. The white-haired man began to cry silent tears. They sat there for at least an hour, each grieving over the loss of one of their own.

"Kanda, if I die young, please go on without me, no matter what you must keep walking," Allen looked up at him with a serious look.

"I don't need to worry, because you are not going to die until we get old together. Really, _really_ old." Yu smiled as he kissed his lover on the nose.

**5) Build God, Then We'll Talk – Panic! At the Disco**

_What the hell am I doing here? Oh yeah I need the money. _Allen thought as he entered the crummy motel that was obviously used as prostitution central,_ well the employer said to be here so I'm here._

"Are you Allen?" A tall man with long black hair stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes, you must be Kanda. I have heard a lot about you," The white-haired boy smiled up at his soon-to-be boss.

"Yes, the pleasure is _all _mine," the smirk plastered on the Asian's face made Allen's skin crawl.

_Must be a virgin, the corruptible ones are always the best_. Kanda thought as led his new employee into a room that smell faintly of formaldehyde. Allen softly rubbed the rosary tucked into his jeans as the door closed flowed by the faint click of a dead-bolt sliding into place.

**6) Monster – Skillet**

I want to pull him close and never let him go. I want to hold him so close he can't breathe in anything but my sent. So he can't feel anything but my love, so he can't see anything but my face.

That is what I want to do to this beautiful white-hair boy sleeping peacefully beside me, completely unaware that he is slumbering next to a monster.

Please Allen, save me, this monster is only skin deep, soon he will get out, and the only way to calm it is you.

**7) Nothing – The Script**

_Am I better off dead? Am I better of a quitter?_

My thoughts exactly. They said I didn't need someone like Kanda.

Said I could get someone better.

But there is no one better.

He was my everything.

_IS _my everything.

And I told him that, when Lavi and Tyki got me drunk after the break-up and I called Kanda back. I only got one word back though. But that one word tore through my heart worse than any dull saw blade.

"Nothing"

That's all he said.

And all that was needed.

I was nothing to him. Nothing at all . . .

**8) Weightless – All Time Low**

"FUCK" Kanda screamed through his parent's house. It was not his weekend. First he got into a fight with Moyashi and got denied sex for the rest of the night. Then yesterday in a fit of rage, Allen kicked him out of their apartment and said he wasn't welcome back until an apology was said.

_Damn, damn, damn, and I had everything planned perfectly! I would make dinner on Friday, ask him to marry me later that night, he would say yes and then we would spend the rest of the weekend having hot sex before we went to work on Monday. But now it is Sunday and I still don't know how to make it up to Allen . . . light-bulb. _

Oh yes, Kanda knew exactly how to make it up to Allen. _We can call in sick tomorrow_. Kanda knew he hadn't had the best weekend, but he knew the year would get better . . . _much better._

**9) Domino – Jessie J**

"Wow Lavi this is perfect," Allen smiled.

Glittery, flashy, loud, open bar, oh yes this was the perfect club after that bad break-up with Lenalee.

"Oh dude you have to meet the bar-tender he is totally your type!" lavi's eyes danced as they pushed their way through the crowd until they came across a dark cherry-wood bar with a long haired man behind it.

Allen froze as he looked upon his old high-school lover. They hadn't seen each other in over five years, but oh did those years treat Kanda well.

The bar-keep smirked as his eyes roamed Allen's body, "Long time no see, Moyashi,"

**10) For Your Entertainment – Adam Lambert**

As soon as the male strutted up to that pole Kanda was entranced. The Asain man wasn't one for strip-clubs but today was an exception. His eyes hungrily followed the stripper's sashaying movements as he slowly, provocatively removed pieces of clothing.

"Do you know what you got into?" the stripper, Allen, said to the black-haired man who walked into his dressing room after the show, "Can you handle what I'm going to do to you?" The new, sharp look in the young boy's eye made Kanda shiver.

"I came here for your entertainment," Kanda's voice shook as he watched Allen rise from his chair and glide over to him with a dark smirk on his face.

"Good,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN SO? GOOD? BAD? HORRIBLE? AMAZING? Please leave a review and tell me your favorite/ least favorite, and how to improve my writing. And here are some thoughts on a few of them:**

**3) I really like the idea of Allen getting in trouble and Kanda being the innocent bashful one xD And in case you didn't get the comment, Allen's legs are numbed**** because they were so badly hurt.**

**5) This one you might have to look up the lyrics if you don't know them because this story ties in with the song a LOT.**

**10) I really had to think with this one because I didn't know how I would change the scene and then I was just like FUCK IT! And put in the random time jump xD **

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review but no flames please. **


	2. TykixLavi

**A/n So I enjoyed doing the Yullen Music Memes so much that I decided to make another set of them using Lucky! My itunes was being crap today and so I decided to use Pandora instead and they still came out pretty darn good xD haha so here you are, for all you TykixLavi fans out there! And I will probably write more of these using other couples.**

**Still don't own D Gray Man**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Best I Ever Had – Drake<strong>

Pants, and moans filled the room Lavi and Tyki were currently inhabiting. The noises gradually growing in volume until both persons cried out their release.

"Tyki . . . I-I think that . . . I l-l-love you," Lavi blushed in embarrassment and turned his head as Tyki chuckled at his younger lover's cute actions.

"Of all the lovers I've had, baby you're the best," The dark-haired man leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's nose. Lavi smiled at the sweetness in the gesture.

"Of course you're not too bad in bed either," Tyki grinned before he got elbowed in the stomach by a boy whose face was as red as his hair.

**2) Absolutely – Nine Days**

Lavi was looking through an old photo album that his kids found in the attic during spring cleaning. He kept finding pictures of him and Tyki but in every picture his lover looked really depressed.

"Tyki, why can't you ever smile in pictures?"

"I don't know Lavi. It's just that pictures make me remember that the past is the past and it makes me sad about the future. I mean your clothes never fit as well the next day and you hair never falls in quite the same way. To me it's just a reminder that we are getting older,"

"Well, we haven't died yet so I think we have a few manageable years ahead," a sudden crash was heard from upstairs, "well that is if the twins don't drive us insane first," Tyki grinned at his exasperated lover, "You know you may look so sad in photographs, but I absolutely love it when you smile,"

**3) Hot – Avril Lavigne **

Tyki had Lavi cornered; he could finally take the boy he had lusted after for a whole year now.

"Tyki what are you doing?" Lavi questioned as said teenager began nipping and kissing down his neck. Slowly a hand trailed up the red-head's shirt.

"Lavi, you make me so hot, I never want to stop. This is so ridiculous," Tyki pulled back from the boy's neck and looked into his one green eye the smashed their lips together.

Later as they lay naked in each other's arms Tyki whispered into his new boyfriend's ear;

"You're so good to me, baby, so good to me."

**4) Be My Escape – Relient K **

Lavi looked at his naked form in the full-body mirror that he and Tyki kept in their shared room. _Why me? _Lavi thought, _I'm not pretty like a girl, I'm not sexy like a man, so why did Tyki choose me? I'm just an ordinary boy who got lucky._ Tears began to pool at the edges of the red-head's one working eye. _I don't even have both of my eyes, why is he even still around? Surely he has noticed all my flaws. Maybe he just pities me?_

Two strong dark arms wrapped around the boy's petite frame and a head of black hair nuzzled into his neck. "Why are you crying my darling Lavi?"

"Why are you still around? You could have anyone you wanted but you chose me, why? Do you just pity me and think it's funny to treat me with such care but not really mean it?" Tyki tensed up and Lavi immediately regretted his words, "I'm sorry Tyki, I'm just housing all this doubt and insecurity and I just need to escape for a while,"

" . . . I'll be your escape,"

**5) Chasing Car – Snow Patrol**

Tyki held Lavi as he cried. Panda had just died and it had hit the red-head hard.

"Shhh, baby do you wanna talk about it?" Lavi shook his head, "Do you want some hot chocolate," another head shake, "Do you want to lie down?" And again Lavi indicated a no, "Then what do you want?"

". . . Just to sit here . . . And have you hold me . . . please," Tyki nodded and tightened his grip on the young boy. Once his tears began to slow Lavi looked up and spoke in a gravelly voice.

"I love you Tyki . . . If I just lie down, would you lie with me and just forget the world?" Tyki nodded and carried his lover off to bed.

**6) Better Than Me – Hinder**

Lavi listened over the phone as Tyki poured his heart out. It had been two months since their messy break-up.

"I never should have let you go, but you deserve so much better than me. I feel like such scum calling you back and asking forgiveness . . . But I really miss the smell of your hair in my face when we slept together. I miss the way your kisses always tasted so innocent even in the throes of passion. I miss your smile as I told you I loved you late at night. I miss you too much Lavi, I can't stay away from you, I'm sorry," Lavi's tear filled eyes widened as he heard the door-bell ring.

The red-head threw open the door and pounced on the black-haired man on the other side; showering kisses all over his neck and face.

"Lavi, how can you forgive me? When you deserve so much better than this,"

"There is nothing better than you Tyki. Never leave me again,"

**7) Headstrong – Trapt**

Tyki, milti-million dollar business owner, walked into his fight-club late on a Saturday night; Road had called him and said that there was a fighter that would interest him. Judging from the noticeably bigger crowd surrounding one of the rings Tyki strolled over toward it. The sea of people parting for the person who they knew was in charge.

"WINNER; LAVI BOOKMAN!" the ref called out, holding up the hand of a seemingly tiny boy with shockingly red hair and a hammer tattooed below his sightless right eye. Compared to the other fighters, this boy seemed like a middle school kid. One cheeky man in the crowd jeered at the boy and claimed the fight must have been rigged.

A cold green eye shot around till it found the cause of the disruption.

"Back off if you don't want to get the shit kicked out of you. I'll take on anyone in this club and beat them," Such a frigid, cruel voice for a seemingly young and innocent boy. Tyki himself was surprised at the audacity of this young fighter. _Oh yes, _the businessman thought to himself _interesting indeed Road. You have served me well._

**8) 100 Years – Five For Fighting**

Lavi sat on his bed he shared with his husband; thinking about all the good times they had together. Currently both in their fifties Tyki and Lavi had two (adopted) children and five grandkids.

As the red-head watched his black-haired lover crawl into bed only one thought crossed his mind.

_There's never a wish better than this, when you only got 100 years to live._

**9) Coming Undone – Korn**

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Tyki clutched his hands to himself as Lavi tried to reach out to him. Hurt flashed through the green eyed man, "I'll hurt you Lavi, please you have to run! There isn't much time left! The Noah is taking over my body! My soul is coming undone!"

"NO! I won't just leave you here Tyki! You swore to me that we would always be together! You can't take that back now!" Tyki felt it, the shift in his control. He shut his eyes tight as the beast inside him began to override his sanity. The black haired mans eyes shot open; pitch black holes stared into green ones. No longer were they lovers looking at each other. Now they were predator and prey; killer and victim; hunter and hunted; cobra and rabbit.

"I told you to run Lavi dearest, why didn't you listen?" a cruel smile, the sound of screams, the rush of blood, the silence of death, the darkness of a Noah's soul.

**10) Wasting My Time – Default**

Tyki watched Lavi from outside the restaurant; they were supposed to be on a date but Tyki had been having second thoughts.

_We have been together for almost a year now. Do I still love him? _Tyki thought as he watched Lavi check his watch yet again, _I know he loves me, but if I keep him around he will be more devastated when I leave him . . . _

Lavi had had enough; Tyki was over an hour late. Imagine his surprise as he found his boyfriend standing outside staring at him.

"Tyki, are you serious about us? Because I am, and quite frankly I'm tired of you being so reserved. If you don't love me please stop wasting my time,"

As Lavi turned around and began to walk away Tyki felt a pain rip through his heart.

"LAVI! Please, I'm sorry . . . Lenalee said something a while back that made me question my feelings. But I'm willing to try again. We rushed into this before, maybe we could go slower this time?"

Lavi turned around to see Tyki close to tears; eyes full of regret; shoulders hunched expecting a quick rejection.

"No, no we can't" the red-head then turned on his heel and walked away from the broken-hearted man he left on the side-walk, trying not to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>An Wow, I really enjoyed writing those xD haha WEEELLLLL I thank you for reading these and I hope you very much enjoyed them all. Please leave a review and check out my other fanfictions! Here are some thoughts on some of the memes:**

**4) I really enjoyed that one because come on who wouldn't have insecurities if they were the lover of the Noah of Pleasure? Also I just love this song in general haha**

**7) I loved this song since forever, and still love it. This song popped up and I was like FIGHT-CLUB BITCHES! I then decided to put Lavi in as the fighter because everyone usually make Tyki the bad-ass so I thought Lavi deserved some action too :)**

**9) This song popped up and I was like "Da Fuck am I going to write from this song" then I came up with this idea and once I re-read it after I was done I was like "Holy shit this is really dark," **

**10) Only three words can be said for this one; Broke. My. Heart. This made me feel like crying to write. I was first going to have Lavi just wait there for the rest of the night but then I was like NO! I'M GONNA MAKE TYKI SUFFER TOO! So you got that xD haha **

**Thank you for reading my rambling and totally crazy authors note and I would love to hear which story was your favorite and maybe which I should make into stories and/or one-shots. THANK YOU!**


End file.
